The Ties That Bind
by Siriusly A. Marauder
Summary: When Marine Sergeant Micah Kendrew turns up dead in his apartment, NCIS is called in to investigate. But what connection does his girlfriend have in connection with Gibbs and has McGee finally found his perfect match?


**Prologue: The Discovery**

A reddish-brown haired woman of about five feet almost six feet in height with a slender yet shapely figure rushed down the long pediatric wing of the hospital. Her beeper was sounding increasingly shrill as she continued her pace. Finally, she reached room number 561 and slowly opened the door.

"Dr. Alexa Gibbs here, may I come in?" She asked peeking into the door.

"Come in." A softer tone answered. The nurse was smiling as she was taking vitals.

"Hello Paige. How are you feeling?" She asked softly coming into the room smiling at the blonde young girl looking very dwarfed in the huge hospital bed.

"Feeling a little confused Dr. Alexa." Paige replied. "I don't remember much."

"That's normal. Don't worry, we'll take good care of you." Alexa replied before making

notes of the vitals and other observations. "Let me know if you start to feel bad alright?"

She asked her. The little girl nodded.

"I will. I promise." Paige replied. Alexa smiled and headed out to give the little girl some time to adjust. Alexa found herself at the nurses' station.

"Paige Anderson in room 561 just woke up, so give her some time to adjust and if she's hungry give her soft foods. I'll want hourly updates on her vitals and condition until I say otherwise." Alexa instructed as she wrote down said information and signed it before handing it to the head nurse. "I'll be technically off tomorrow but I will be reachable on my cell." She said.

Hours later, at the end of her twelve hour shift, Alexa was in her car ready to head home. At least it had been a decent day. Yes, one of her patients had died while in surgery but another one had woken up. As she buckled her seatbelt, she dialed a number on her cell phone. She started her car as she waited for the answer. After a few rings, she was clicked to voicemail.

"Hi, Micah? It's Alexa, we really need to talk. I thought about what you said and I think I'm right. I'm on my way over so we can talk it over. I'm off work so I'll even bring dinner. Anyway, see you in a bit, bye." Alexa clicked off the call and headed towards a ritzy looking apartment building.

Twenty minutes later after a quick drive through at McDonald's, she parked in a space marked visitors near building "F", and headed inside. Heading up the elevator to the fourth floor, she went over exactly what she wanted to say to him.

Five minutes later, she knocked on a door marked F406. About five knocks later with no answer, she took out her key and unlocked the door. It was silent and there was no sign of someone being in the apartment.

"Micah?" She asked as she walked into the living room. "I hope you got my message." Alexa continued looking around and setting the McDonald's on the kitchen counter. She checked the answering machine which blinked only that there was one message.

Alexa didn't bother to play it seeing as she knew who exactly had called thanks to the caller id. Figuring Micah was involved with a video game, she continued to speak as she headed into the main bedroom where some of her clothes where kept.

"I brought your favorite meal, a super-sized quarter pounder with cheese and a coke." Alexa continued as she took down her pony-tail so she could shower. When she reached the closet in the main bedroom, she grabbed an outfit from one of the hangers and a couple of towels and headed into the shower.

Thirty minutes later, she sat on the edge of the bed where it seemed a six foot long lump lay sleeping.

"Micah, dinner." She whispered before pulling away the covers. "Oh my god!" She gasped as she saw her brown haired muscular boyfriend bleeding out of his head where he was shot.

She collected herself and grabbed her cell phone. Dialing a number she had dreaded to ever call, she couldn't help but stare at Micah.

"Hello? NCIS? I need your help." Alexa stated.


End file.
